In Between
by n00binador
Summary: Diese Story hab ich mit Bai Feng zusammen geschrieben. Sie handelt von ihrer Orchexerin und meinem Nachtelfpriester die sich unter widrigen umständen treffen. Weitere Kaps gibts gegen reviews


Schatten zitterten im fahlen Mondenlicht, eine leichte Brise trug den Geruch der Siedlung in ihre Atemwege und ließ zu, dass sie für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss um sich zu besinnen. Die Orkin ließ ihre blauen Seelenfenster über die Reihen der Angreiffern huschen, langsam, als wenn sie nicht die Erregung des bevorstehenden Kampfes in ihrer Brust pochen fühlte. Sie standen dort, verschmolzen mit den schweren Schatten Rabenfluchts und langsam, wie die Klauen der Dunkelheit voran schleichend, nur von dem heiseren Krächzen der schon gierig wartenden Krähen begleitet.  
Xiê ließ vorsichtig ihren Blick weiter über die angesammelten Truppe gleiten, dieselbe unaufhaltsam sich Darkshire näherte, dessen flimmernde Lichter sie in der Dunkelheit verrieten.  
Ihre schwarze Stoffkleidung raschelte kaum hörbar, als sich ihre, für eine Orkin schlanke Hand feste rum den Griff ihres Dolches schlang. Es war nur ein Auftrag, sie würden dieses ungeschützte Dörflein überfallen und die Hexerin konnte den wohlverdienten Sold einstecken, der ihr zustand. Kurz legte sich ihre andere blass grüne Hand um die einfach genähte Puppe, die der kleine Draka gehörte und dieselbe das Mädchen der Hexerin als Glücksbringer mitgegeben hatte und nun unscheinbar an ihrem dunklen Gürtel baumelte. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf die Züge der Frau, so dass sich ihre kleinen Hauer fast an die Nase hoben, bei dem Gedanken an die junge Adoptiv Tochter, die sie bald wieder sehen konnte.  
Doch der Eindruck verschwand, wie weggewischt, als ihr Blick den eines anderen Hexers kreuzte, Kälte legte sich über ihre Seelenfenster, wie ein eisiger Schleier. Wenn sie eines von ihren verdammten Meister gelernt hatte, möge er qualvoll in der Hölle schmoren, dann war es, dass sie niemals Jemandem ihres Ordens trauen sollte.  
Sie hielt inne, der schwarze Umhang raschelte schwer um ihre Knöchel, als der Anführer die Hand hob, die Erregung des bevorstehenden Kampfes breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus und ein leichtes Zittern durch lief sie. Der Geruch der Menschen lag nun schon s dicht in der Luft, das Xiê schwor, das man ihn greifen könnte.  
Jede Faser ihres Körpers spannte sich an, wie der Leib eienr Raubkatze, bereit zum Sprung, als der laute Ruf des Kriegers in der Dunkelheit ertönte und dröhnend in ihren Ohren hallte: "Angriff!"

„**Wir werden angegriffen!" Der Schrei schnitt durch dass friedlich schlafende Darkshire wie ein frisch gewetzter Dolch durch das zarte Fleisch eines Hammels. Die Erde schien zu beben als die schreiende Masse von Orks, Trollen, Tauren, Untoten und Blutelfen in das Dorf strömte und alles nieder metzelte was sich um diese Zeit auf den Straßen tummelte.****  
****Nandieb war gerade dabei sich hastig seinen zweiten Stiefel anzuziehen als ein Mitglied der Nachtwache in den Schlafraum der Taverne gestürmt war um einige fähige Krieger zu rekrutieren um den Angriff zurückzuschlagen. Es vergingen kaum zwei Minuten bis sich vor dem Rekruten gut ein Dutzend Männer und Frauen aufgebaut hatte um ihm zu den Verteidigungswällen zu folgen und es verging keine weitere Minute bis die Hilfstruppen die Schlacht erreicht hatten.****  
****Die Nachtwache hatte um das Dorfzentrum behelfsmäßige Barrikaden errichtet hinter denen sich etwa zwanzig Soldaten verschanzt hatten. Die Kriegsschreie der Horde und die Todesschrei der sterbenden Männer und Frauen vermischten sich zu einem bizarren Orchester des Todes dass durch Darkshire zu tanzen schien.****  
****„Das ist keine Schlacht. Das ist ein Gemetzel!" rief ein Paladin der sich zwischen den Freiwilligen befand.****  
****„Höchste Zeit das zu ändern!" Nandieb griff nach dem Stab den er auf dem Rücken festgeschnallt hatte, „Höchste Zeit das zu ändern."****  
****Die kleine Gruppe schwärmte aus um die Verteidiger zu unterstützen.****  
****Während Nandieb auf eine, zu brechen drohende, Stelle der Barrikaden zu rannte fingen die Schatten, die der Mond auf die Szenerie warf, den Priester zu um schlingen und als er mit seinem Stab zum ersten Schlag ausholte war sein Hochgewachsener Körper komplett von den Schatten umschlossen.**

Die blass grünen Ohren der Orkin zuckten, als ein Schrei aus menschlicher Kehle an ihr feines Gehör drang, dass kunstvoll eingravierte Wappentier ihres erloschenen Clans glänzte im fahlen Mondenlicht, als sie die Klinge ihres alten Dolches kraftvoll in den Körper eines Menschen trieb. Blut spritzte ihr klebrig entgegen und lief heiß, fast kochend über ihr blasses Gesicht. Der zähflüssige Lebenssaft lief in ihre schmalen Augen und wie dicke, rote Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter, wobei es ihr die klare Sicht raubte. Sie stand kurz vor den kläglich errichteten Barrikaden, fühlte die Hitze und das Geschrei des Kampfes in ihren Kopf dröhnen, das sich in einem nervigen, fast erdrückenden Rauschen bündelte. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie eine Bewegung war, doch bevor verfluchte Worte der Macht ihre Lippen verlassen konnten, traf sie der Angriff aus den Schatten inmitten ihres Magens. Sie keuchte und ein heiseres Husten verließ ihre raue Kehle, ohne auf den Angreifer zu achten schnellte sie herum und dieses mal achtete sie darauf die machtvollen Worte flüsternd zu beenden. Kurz und mit einem lauten Rauschen erleuchtete das grelle Feuer, gewonnen aus ihrer finsteren Magie, die Dunkelheit der sternenlosen Nacht, bevor die junge Frau den wohltuenden Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch vernahm. 

**Nandieb's Stab fuhr auf den Kopf eines Untoten nieder der zwei Schritte zurückwich und dem Nachtelfen die Chance gab einen Spruch zu weben. In seinen Händen bündelte sich pure Dunkelheit die sich schlagartig entlud und auf dem Verwesenden niederging. Der Verlassene viel schreiend auf die Knie wo ihn die Klinge eines Nachtwächters von seinen Qualen erlöste.****  
****„Ich glaube es werden weniger. Seufzte der Mann, seine Klinge aus der Leiche ziehend.****  
****„Hoffentlich, ich..." Nandieb wollte den Satz vollenden, doch der Schädel des Mannes wurde schon von dem gewaltigen Totem einer schwarzen Taurin zertrümmert. Blut spritze auf die blaue Haut des Priesters der einige Schritte zurückwich um nicht das nächste Opfer der Schwarzfelligen zu werden. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren um einen Zauber zu sprechen doch die Taurin hatte ihr nächstes Opfer gefunden und schlug nun unerbittlich auf den Nachtelf ein der dem Totem nur schwer ausweichen konnte. Einige male schaffte es der Nachtelf doch schließlich traf ihn ein Schlag in die Flanke dessen Wucht ihn von den Füßen hob und in eine Hauswand schleuderte.****  
****Nandieb keuchte auf als ihm aus dem Magen Blut in den Mund gepresst wurde dass er hustend aus spie. Über seine Augen legte sich ein trüber Schleier als durch den Schmerz Tränen in seine Augen gedrückt wurden. Er richtete sich langsam wieder auf und als er wieder klar sehen konnte sah er die Taurin auf ihn zu stürmen. Im letzten Moment rettete er sich mit einem Hechtsprung auf die Seite. Die Hordlerin konnte ihren Schwung nicht mehr abfangen und krachte in die Wand an der kurz vorher noch Nandieb lehnte. Einen Moment war die Taurin benommen und als sie sich wieder aufrichten wollte, sah sie den Priester über sich. Auf der blanken Klinge seines Dolches spiegelte sich der letzte, erschreckte, Gesichtsausdruck der Glücklosen als das Metall in ihre weiche Kehle getrieben wurde.****  
****Blut floss über das schwarze Fell als Nandieb seinen Dolch wieder aus dem Leichnam zog. Er seufzte und wischte die Klinge schnell an in dem dichten Pelz sauber bevor er sie wieder in seiner Robe verschwinden ließ.**

Xiê spürte die kalte Klinge nur Millimeter neben sich in den Boden schneiden, wie in das weiche Fleisch eines kleinen Tieres. Sie rollte sich weiter über den steinigen Boden auf den Rücken, spürte den Schmerz, der klaffenden Wunde, die ihren muskulösen Arm unbrauchbar machte. Schwarzes Blut, lief dickflüssig über ihre blasse Haut und vermischte sich mit den geronnen Lebenssaft ihres ersten Opfers, ein nebelgleicher Schleier lag über ihren Augen und sie erblickte, wie der Krieger erneut die Klinge hob, um dieselbe durch ihre Brust zu treiben, wie es bei einem Lamm auf der Schlachtbank der Fall war. Xiê sah wie der schemenhafte Schatten sich über ihr aufbäumte, die Klinge glänzte bläulich, als das fahle Mondenlicht kunstvoll auf derselben tanzte. Die Augen der Frau verengten sich zu schmalen, blitzenden Schlitzen, wie dickflüssiges Blut ergoss sich eine rote Farbe in ihre sonst so klar blaue Iris und verhüllte die Pupille gleich eines wabernden Dunstes, mit einem verzweifelten Schrei stieß sie sich von dem harten Boden ab, die Klinge ihre Dolches funkelte silbrig in der Dunkelheit. Sie spürte den heftigen Scherz durch ihren Körper pulsieren, wie ihren wilden Herzschlag, als sich das Schwert des Angreifers, durch ihre Schulter bohrte, doch zugleich drückte sie sich immer weiter voran, sah wie durch einen bleiernen Schleier das entsetzte Gesicht des Menschen, als sich der kunstvolle Dolch mit einem gläsernen Geräusch in seine Brust bohrte. Haltlos brach der Körper des Menschen über ihr zusammen, begrub sie unter sich und drückte sie auf die in Blut ersäufte Erde.  
Sie keuchte, schnappte heiser nach Luft und versuchte den Leib des Gegners von sich zu drücken, doch schwand die Kraft aus ihren Gliedern.  
„Rückzug!" Der raue Klang der Orkstimme dröhnte eines Donnergroll gleich über das Schlachtfeld, Xiê brüllte schwach, als sie das laute Fußgetrampel ihrer Kumpanen neben sich spürte, dasselbe die Erde erzittern ließ. In einem letzten Versuch rollte sie schwach den schweren Körper des Paladins von sich, spürte wie ihr silbrig weißes Haar schweißnass über ihre feinen Züge fiel, als die Hexerin wie ein geprügelter Hund auf die rettenden Schatten des Waldes zu kroch. Ihre Knie rutschten über das schwarze, dicke Blut, das die Wunde ihrer Durchbohrten Schulter verließ und dick auf den Boden klatschte. Wie durch einen dunklen, dichten Nebel vernahm sie den dumpfen Laut, als ihr Kopf leblos auf die Steine der Erde schlug und ein leises Flüstern glitt über ihre blassen Lippen, bevor sie die Ohnmacht mit samtig warmen Händen aus dem pochenden Schmerz ihres Körpers zog.: „Draka…"

**Der grobe Ruf eines Orks durch schnitt das Kampfgetümmel und fast sofort machten die Hordler kehrt und rannten in den dunklen Wald. Die Verteidiger brauchten einen Moment bis sie begriffen was passierte doch dann brachen sie in Freudenschreie aus über die Gewissheit ihres Sieges und die Tatsache dass sie noch am Leben waren.****  
****Was nun folgte war der Teil der in den Heldensagen immer wegelassen wird. Die fliehenden Angreifer wurden gnadenlos verfolgt und abgeschlachtet. Immer wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergab wurde ihnen in den Rücken geschossen. Es war wieder ein Gemetzel.****  
****Eine ganze Weile ging das abschlachten weiter doch die Kommandantin konnte im letzten Moment ihre Mannen zurückrufen bevor sie, dem Blutrausch erlegen, in den Wald gerannt wären und dort Opfer von Hinterhalten geworden wären.****  
****Nandieb stand am Rand von Darkshire und betrachtete nachdenklich das Schlachtfeld über dass sich nun die Dorfbewohner hermachten, die Leichen in ihrer unbändigen Wut zerstückelten, alle Sachen von Wert einsteckten und dann die Leichenteile auf den Scheiterhaufen warfen. Es war noch keine halbe Stunde vergangen seit die Hordler sich zurückgezogen hatten und schon hatte Kommandantin Ebenlocke Verfolgertrupps zusammengestellt die sich in wenigen Minuten aufmachen sollten um die Fliehenden zu töten bevor sie sich wieder sammeln könnten. ****  
****Nandieb seufzte. Es war schlimm genug dass man ein einfaches Dorf angreift, aber er konnte nicht verstehen warum man sich, anstatt sich über den Sieg zu freuen und die Toten zu betrauern, gleich in die nächste Schlacht stürzen sollte und seine Rachegelüste mit weiteren Toten zu begleichen.****  
****Eine Leiche erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Halb im Wald konnte man den leblosen Körper des Paladins ausmachen der mit Nandieb in der Taverne übernachtet hatte. Er lief zu dem Leichnam hin. Ein lächeln huschte über seine sonst eher steinernen Gesichtszüge. Der Paladin hatte sich über das Gemetzel aufgeregt. Doch seine Leiche lag weit außerhalb der Barrikaden sodass man denken musste er hätte die Hordler seinerseits verfolgt und nieder gemetzelt. Er stutze in seinen Gedanken. Die Leiche war zur Seite gerollt worden und in dunkelrote, fast schwarze, Blutspur führte in den Wald. Er verfolgte sie einige Schritte besann sich dann eines besseren und begab sich wieder in das Dorf um sich mit der Gruppe vertraut zu machen die er führen sollte.**

Schmerz, das war das einzige, was in ihren Gedanken kreiste. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu kraftlosen Fäusten, so dass das Blutbefleckte Gras glitschig ihre Hände benetzte.  
„Nein…" Sie kroch voran, ihre Glieder schwer wie Massen an Blei. Die Dunkelheit des Waldes umfing sie wie ein dunstiger Schleier des geheimnisvollen Nebels in Ashenvale. Schwer verließ der Atem ihre Brust, hinterließ weiße Wölkchen in der kalten Luft, die im krassen Gegenzug zu ihrem langsam ergrauenden Blickfeld lag. Sie Biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so stark, dass sie schon den metallisch, fahlen Geschmack ihres Blutes schmeckte, so das sie fast dem verlangen erlag zu erbrechen. Ihre Knie rutschten weiter über den eisigen Boden, zitterten wie unter Kälte: „ich werde hier nicht sterben..." presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor und ein raues Husten verließ ihre Kehle: „ich lass sie nicht alleine…" Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie ein lautes Rascheln hinter sich vernahm, ihr weißes Haar fiel gleich glänzender Seide in ihre Züge, als sie über ihre bebende Schulter blickte, verschwommen, wie hinter einem Schwall eisig kaltem Wassers nahm sie schemenhafte Gestalten wahr, die fast schon ohrenbetäubend durch das, in dichten Schatten verborgende Unterholz brachen.

Die Frau schnaubte und beobachtete kurz die langsam heran rückenden Verfolger, ein zynisches Kichern verließ rau ihre Kehle und sie lehnte sich schwer an die grobe Rinde eines Baumes, das blasse Gesicht den langsam heranrückenden Menschen zugewandt. Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich um den eisernen Griff des alten Dolches, dessen silbriges Metall in einem Strahl des fahlen Mondenlichtes glänzte. Die Sicht der Hexerin verschwamm, schatten tanzten über ihr langsam ergrauendes Sichtfeld: „Kommt nur her…" presste sie hervor und ein tiefes Knurren drang aus ihrer Kehle: „Kommt nur her und holt mich…wenn ihr könnt..."

**Nandieb hastete durch das Dickicht. Jeweils einige Meter rechts und Links von ihm liefen eine Gnomin mit qietschpinken Haaren, ihres Zeichen Schurkin, die wie ein wild gewordenes rosa Wollknäuel durch das Unterholz sprang und ein stämmiger, schwarzer Mensch der sich mit seiner Zweihandaxt den Weg durch das Dickicht schlug.****  
****Im Stillen betete Nandieb zu Elune sie mögen den armen Teufel nicht finden dessen Blutspur sie jetzt schon seit einigerZeit folgten doch seine Gebete fanden kein Gehör. Ein lauter Aufschrei von Edo, dem Schwarzen, ließ Nandieb zusammen zucken und in seine Richtung laufen. ****  
****An einer alten Eiche gelehnt stand eine junge Orkin die bedrohlich ihren Dolch in die Richtung von Edo hielt. An ihrer Schulter klaffte eine gewaltige Stichwunde aus der immer noch der schwarze Lebenssaft heraus triefte. Ihre geschwärzte Kleidung war zerrissen und die blauen Augen waren verschwommen. Der ganze Körper war mit blutigen Stellen überseht und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Wahrscheinlich wäre jeder bei dem Anblick in Mitleid aufgegangen doch Wut, uralter Hass und Rachegelüste blockieren solche Gefühle schnell. ****  
****„Mach dich bereit deine Sünden zu bezahlen, Abschaum." Edo hob sein Mordinstrument über seinem Kopf und ließ es auf die Frau runterfahren.****  
****Einige Zentimeter über dem Scheitel der Grünhäutigen kam die Axt erprupt zum stehen.****  
****„Was bitte soll das Priester?" Fuhr der Mann Nandieb an der dessen Axt fest am Stiel umklammerte.****  
****„Du wirst ihr kein Haar krümmen." Flüsterte der angesprochene bedrohlich.****  
****„Und warum? Sie hat den Tod verdient!"****  
****„Vielleicht aber bist du nicht genauso verdorben wie sie wenn du dieses Urteil vollstreckst?"****  
****„Da hat er recht Edo!" quietschte die Gnomin.****  
****Mit einem knurren ließ der Mann die Axt sinken: „Was willst du mit ihr machen? Laufen lassen?"****  
****„Wir nehmen sie mit, als Gefangene." Er wand sich an die Gnomin: „ Nimm ihr die Waffe ab und dann nichts wie zurück. Ich hasse diesen Wald."****  
****Die Gnomin schlug einmal kräftig gegen das Handgelenk der Ork und die, nur halbherzig festgehaltene, Waffe viel klirrend zu Boden wo sie kurz danach von bläulichen Nachtelfenhänden wieder aufgenommen wurde und in einer kleinen Tasche unter Nandiebs Robe verschwand. Die hasserfüllten Augen der Orkin kniffen sich noch weiter zusammen. Sie wollte protestieren doch kraftlos wie sie war konnte sie ihr Gewicht nicht mehr halten und viel auf die Knie wo die Gnomin ihr noch einen gezielten Schlag gegen die Schläfe verpasste der das Wesen bewusstlos zusammenbrechen ließ.**


End file.
